Black Kill: Skyrise
Black Kill: Skyrise is an upcoming strategic first-person shooter for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC and Wii-U game. It is the first part of a series. It is developed by DECA and powers the Wartech 3.0 engine. The story takes place in the modern day in multiple cities around the globe and follows Jack Sykes, an American who works for the CIA. Gameplay Black kill works similar to most first-person shooters, however, there's a strategic element to the gameplay. The player can call in an overview of the map to command AI, hack devices, locate objecives or just spot the area. At the beginning of every singleplayer level or multiplayer level (If squad leader), the player can customize the operation to his desires or leave it (in singleplayer) and wait for further intel on the op by using unmanned drones. Story The story takes place in an unknown year in the near future. A group of people infiltrate roughly the CIA building. All calls for help remain unanswered and the CIA leader is executed. Jack Sykes is patrolling as the attack begins and he stealthy tries to escape the site. After Sykes teams up with multiple soldiers of the CIA, they escape and are brought to a contigency camp. The CIA is then contacted by the president saying that the attackers were merceranies and that the informant of them unknown is. Sykes is given order to find out who he is and need to stop him, because he is their best man. After another mercerany has killed an important person to the CIA, Sykes is deployed to Damascus to find the killer and interrogate him. Why the killer killed the person keeps declassified to him, but Sykes doesn't care about it that much. Sykes travels to Syria where the killer has fleed to and investigates the market as he finds the guy. After the guy becomes suspicious, he runs. Sykes starts pursuing him while fighting the guy's friends and cuts his route at the highway. Sykes interrogates him, but before he gives anything away, he is killed by a sniper. In the havoc, Sykes cuts out the bullet for intel and escapes while being fired on. He is successful and a chopper picks him up. After locating tracking the bullet down to an arms dealer in Shanghai, Sykes travels to Shanghai. However, he finds himself bumbing into the arms dealer and his guards while walking on the street. Sykes tries to flee, but on guard pursues him and wants to stab him, beig counterattacked by Sykes. After the guard is dead, Sykes retrieves intel on a location of the arms dealer and he travels to it, only to find a big warehouse full of supplies. Sykes manages to kill all forces in it, but doesn't find the arms dealer. he gets a call from the CIA, saying that they are keeping hostages in a skyscraper and that they demand Sykes as ransom. Sykes is all over the news and he has to decide what to do. Sykes travels to the rooftop of an opposing building of the hostages. Police forces are on the ground, so he takes a sniper rifle. He aims and fires at the terrorists in the building. The police reacts to the sniper shots, so Sykes runs out of time. He frees most floor's hostages, but not everyone as a chopper tries to catch him. He runs down the building, only to be pursued by the police. He contacts a chinees guy, saying he needs pick up. He travels to an old building, into a car. The driver was the contact and they drive away. Sykes grabs his laptop and tries to hack city's network to lose the pursuers. When they have lost him, a SUV appears from their left and crash in the car. Sykes wakes up upside down and blood drips down. The arms dealer's men drag him out of the car, taking him hostage/ Category:First-Person Shooters Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Strategy